Urusai, Ahou no Fruit-Head!
by ChiyoTheBlackCat
Summary: Sequel dari Urusai, Ahou no Otou-san!. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun ke 17 anak kesayangan si nanas, Kurumi. Kegajean apa yang akan terjadi? Kejutan apa yang akan diberikan sang nappo? Siapa saja yang membuat kerusuhan? Penasaran? Jadi kepo? De eell ! *author pun di ceburin* Don't Like, Don't Read


Urusai, Ahou no Fruit-head!

Disclaimer : KHR bukan punya Chii, kalo iya, bakalan jadi yaoi-an /slapped/

Genre : Humor krispi saos gaje, ditambah sedikit romance goreng garing

Rate : T untuk jaga jaga

Pairings : temukan di warung terdekat *plokk*

Warning : banyak ke-gajean yang (sengaja) terjadi, Typo yang berserakan di sana sini, bahasa yang kurang baku, ke-OOC-an chara yang mendewa,etc.

Summary : Sequel dari Urusai, Ahou no Otou-san!. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun ke 17 anak kesayangan si nanas, Kurumi. Kegajean apa yang akan terjadi? Kejutan apa yang akan diberikan sang nappo? Siapa saja yang membuat kerusuhan? Penasaran? Jadi kepo? De eell~! *author pun di ceburin*

**N/A :**

**Chii : muahahahaha~! Chii sengaja bikin sequel ini karena kangen untuk menyiksa duo-nanas-mesum-yang-suka-berkebun... /slapped/. Sebenarnya Chii mau bikin fic ini lebih awal, tapi ketemu idenya baru sekarang..hehe.. sekarang juga Chii jarang on karena udah kelas 9 desu. Jadi mungkin semi-hiatus dulu..yasudah lah, jangan pedulikan kondisi naas author.. **

.

.

Enjooy~

.

Author's POV

Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu tunggu oleh Kurumi, kenapa? Karena anaknya si _nappo-head_ ini – meskipun dia gak mengakui bahwa dia anaknya si _nappo_ – ,sekarang sudah berumur 17 tahuuunn~ _**yeeeyy~ *author ditebas karena rusuh***_

.

.

Pagi ini terlihat seorang gadis sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya.. ia sedang _chattingan_ sama temen temennya..

**Kurumi Rokudo36** : Hari ini aku ulang tahuuunn~! (/), )/))))

_15 minutes ago. 10 Likes. 8 Comments._

**Tsunayoshi TUNA Sawada** : Tanjoubi omedetou, Kurumi-chan! ^_^ apakah akan ada pesta? Kalau ada, jangan lupa undang aku ya~

_5 minutes ago. Like. Comment._

**Gokudera Hayato** : otanjoubi omedetou, Kurumi :) semoga makin sabar menghadapi tingkah lakunya si kepala nanas..

_3 minutes ago. Like. Comment._

**Yamamoto Takeshi80** : ahahahaha~ Tanjoubi omedetou, Kurumi-chan! :D PU-nya jangan lupa ya, hahahaha

_1 minute ago. Like. Comment._

**Kurumi Rokudo36** : arigatou, Tsuna-chan, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san! :DD

_47 second ago. Like. Comment._

**Kyoya Hibari** : hn. Tanjoubi omedetou, Omnivore.

_18 second ago. Like. Comment._

**Mukuro Rokudo69** : kufufufu..Tanjoubi Omedetou ore no kawaii musume~ :*

_11 second ago. Like. Comment._

**Kurumi Rokudo36** : arigatou kyo-nii..arigatou..papa *pokerface* emotnya menjijikan ih..

_5 second ago. 38 Likes. Comment_.

**Mukuro Rokudo69** : kufufu~ nggak kok..mana kissu-nya? :* :* :*

_1 second ago. Like. Comment_

.

.

.

Setelah melihat balasan dari ayahnya-yang-mirip-buah-di-rujak itu, Kurumi langsung mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan bergumam, "nappo-tou-san..akan kujadikan rujak serut kalau aku melihatnya..". _**sabar ya Kurumi../pukpuk/ *author rusuh***_

.

.

Setelah mematikan laptopnya yang tiba-tiba saja _nge-hang_ sehabis menerima komenan gaje dari sang ayahnya bergender buah, Kurumi beranjak dari kasurnya menuju kebawah.

Saat membuka pintu, ia di sambut oleh ayahnya yang sedang memanyunkan bibirnya dan terlihat seperti siluman ikan cupang berkepala nanas. Dan membuat Kurumi reflek menabok wajah tam – Mesum ayahnya. Alhasil membuat si ayah jatuh tersungkur di lantai bagai nanas jatuh dari pohonnya(?).

"kufufufufu... kau ini, malu malu.." kata sang ayah sambil berdiri. Kurumi hanya ngeliatin ayahnya dengan tampang _'WETEEF'_.

"makanya jangan berdiri dengan wajah menjijikan di depan pintu kamarku begitu.. mengerikan tahu." Ucap Kurumi sambil berjalan melewati ayahnya. Sang ayah mengikuti dari belakang.

.

Sesampainya di bawah, Kurumi duduk di sofa dan menyalakan tv. Sang ayah pun kembali ke akhirat bersama malaikat pencabut nyawa.

.

.

_Enggak.._

_._

_boong kok.. _

.

sang ayah kembali ke kamarnya. Di kamar, Mukuro duduk di kasur sambil berkutat dengan hapenya.

"hmm.. sekarang musume-ku ulang tahun. Aku kasih hadiah apa ya? Kufufufu.." meski Mukuro sering berbuat mesum kepada anaknya, di dalam hatinya ia sangat menyayanginya.

"mungkin aku harus memanggil seseorang untuk membantuku.. tapi siapa?," ia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. _Sepertinya karena kebanyakan makan nappo, ia jadi sakit jiwa *author di trident*_

.

Terpaksa Mukuro menelpon kakak-satu-buahnya.

.

_Tuut.._

_Tuut.._

_Tuut.._

_Klik._

.

.

"_Nufufufu..__halo ini Daemon spade penyuka uke unyu yang paling ganteng mirip Jus*tin B*ieber. Ini siapa? "_ jawab seekor semangka dengan pedenya dari sebrang telepon. Mukuro langsung _sweatdrop_. Kakaknya yang satu ini memang makhluk paling ga jelas. Mana ada pembuka percakapan kayak gitu? Yang ada yang nelpon dia pada bunuh diri deh.

.

"Kufufu..ini gue, Spade," kata Mukuro pada abangnya yang sesama buah itu. Entah kenapa mungkin Daemon memang ditakdirkan jadi _Pedo_ dari kecil. Namanya saja sudah berbau mesum. Orang orang menyebut namanya saja sudah merinding. Memang ada nama orang kalau di baca jadi '_DEEMON SUPEDO'_? hanya Daemon yang mempunyai nama seperti itu. Baiklah, kita lanjut..

.

"_ada apa menelpoku, Muku-chin?,"_ tanya Daemon kepo. Mukuro hanya menghela napas.

"jadi gini.. kan sekarang Kurumi ultah..terus – " ucapan Mukuro dipotong oleh Daemon yang langsung nyeplos,

"_eehh? Kurumi-chan ultah~~ Nufufufu,, aku kasih dia hadiah apa ya? Berbi? Boneka angry birds? "_. Mukuro yang kesel pun langsung teriak,

"semangka gembel! Jangan motong ucapan gue , be*go! Gue belon selese ngomong, _Trash!_,". _**waahh,, mukuro kesambet Xanxus *author digamvar***_

.

.

"_Nufufufu.. baiklah.. cepetan ngomong__nya._." Suruh Daemon. Mukuro pun mulai tenang. "kan Kurumi ultah, terus – ", _"itu kan tadi udaahh!,"_ potong Daemon – _Lagi_ – yang membuat Mukuro bener bener kesel.

"makanya kalo ga mau gue ulang, jangan motong pembicaraan gue, kamvred~!," teriak Mukuro dengan indahnya(?). _"Nufufufu..baiklah lanjutkan.."_ kata Daemon kitjep _(read:kicep)._

"terus gue mau lo bantuin gue nyiapin hadiah buat dia. Tapi jangan sampe ketahuan. " kata Mukuro memberi tahu rencananya.

"_Ohh.. baiklah. Nanti gue kesono ya. Ciao!,_" kata Daemon memutuskan panggilan seenak udel.

Mukuro menggenggam hpnya dengan urat yang muncul di dahinya yang lebar. _'dasar semangka gembel. Main seenaknya mutusin panggilan'_ batin Mukuro kesel. Mukuro pun berjalan ke ruang tv dan melihat Kurumi sudah tertidur pulas di sofa. Mukuro duduk di lantai menghadap Kurumi dan mencium kening anak perempuannya yang paling _moe_ itu. "selamat tidur, ore no kawaii musume." Gumam Mukuro sambil tersenyum lalu meninggalkan anaknya dan berjalan ke luar rumah.

.

.

.

Siangnya, Kurumi bangun dengan posisi yang bisa dibilang kurang feminim. Posisi kepala sampa pinggang di lantai, sedangkan kakinya di sofa. Kurumi yang masih celeng pun duduk di lantai sambil mengucek matanya. Ia melihat rumahnya dalam keadaan sepi. Ia pun bangun dan berjalan ke dapur.

.

"Pap..papap… " panggil Kurumi. Tapi gak ada yang bales. Aneh, Papapnya kemana? Kurumi berjalan ke kamar papanya. Gak ada orang. "hngg.. palingan keluar." gumam Kurumi sambil memasuki kamar mandi dan mandi.

.

.

Setelah mandi, ia memakai baju. Lalu berjalan keluar untuk ke supermarket. Di jalan, ia bermain hapenya dan tidak sadar menabrak seseorang.

"itte!," keluh Kurumi sambil mengelus hidungnya. Ia melihat orang yang ia tabrak. Ternyata itu Alaude, Kekasihnya

.

_**Chi : NUOOO~ ALAUDE, KAU SELINGKUUH~! *author di tamvol***_

.

_Hem.. lanjut.._

.

"ara Alaude, mau kemana?," tanya Kurumi kepo *plokk*. Alaude hanya menatap kekasihnya dengan wajah datar. "berpatroli." Jawabnya singkat lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kurumi. Kurumi hanya menatap Alaude dengan wajah sedih. "akhir akhir ini Alaude jadi dingin. Ada apa ya?," gumam Kurumi lalu berjalan menuju supermarket. Tidak menyadari kalau Alaude memperhatikannya.

.

Di supermarket, Kurumi berjalan ke arah tempat makanan dan mengambil beberapa kotak poc*ky, c*dburry, permen karet dan satu botol besar c*ca col*a. Lalu mengantri di kasir. Setelah membayar barang belanjaannya, Kurumi berjalan pulang.

.

Kita beralih ke Nappo kesayangan kita, Mukuro~

.

.

Mukuro sedang berjalan ke rumah saudara satu buahnya. Setelah sampai, ia disambit – err,, maksud saya disambut oleh si _melon-head_. "Nufufufu.. hay Muku-chin~," kata Daemon sambil nangkring di pintu depan kayak cicak abis kawin (?). Mukuro yang melihat tingkah aneh abangnya langsung ngegetok kepala si _melon-head_ pake linggis terdekat.

"Kufufufu..Melon-head gembel.. gue dateng kesini bukan mau main, tapi mau minta tolong partisipasinya.," kata Mukuro sambil ngebuang linggis bekas ngegetok Daemon. Daemon yang jatuh-dengan-tidak-elitnya pun langsung bangun-dengan-tamvannya ditambah pose ala banci perempatan ciliwung yang sama levelnya dengan _sun guardian Varia_. Daemon pun tertawa dengan _maho_-nya.

"Nufufufufu... gue tau, cuk. Jadi lu mau ngasih dia apaan?," tanya Daemon kepo. Daemon tau, se-mesum mesumnya Mukuro, dia sayang banget sama anaknya, si Kurumi. Yaiyalah, wong anaknya _moe_ akut begitu.

"Kufufufu... gimana kalo kita..." bisik bisik Mukuro di telinga Daemon. Daemon hanya nyengir mesum. Setelah di kasih tau Mukuro apa Rencananya, si _melon-head_ langsung ketawa dengan _pedo_-nya.

.

"Nufufufufu... baiklah.."

.

.

Kita kembali dengan Kurumi. Author capek bolak balik terus..

.

Terlihat Kurumi sedang di kamarnya bermain laptop sambil mengunyah c*dburry.

**Kurumi Rokudo36** : Aneh.. papap gak ada di rumah. Kemana ya? (x_x)

_20 minutes ago. Like. 7 Comment._

**Tsunayoshi TUNA Sawada** : Kurumi-chan kangen sama Mukuro? :)

_10 minutes ago. Like. Comment._

**Kurumi Rokudo36** : hngg..sedikit..

_7 minutes ago. Like. Comment._

**Gokudera Hayato** : hn.. si kepala nanas paling ke rumah si kepala semangka.

_5 minutes ago. 2 Likes. Comment._

**Kurumi Rokudo36** : hng.. mungkin.. aku mau kesana aja ah..

_3 minutes ago. Like. Comment._

**Mukuro Rokudo69** : kufufufu..Musume, papap lagi di rumah melon-head. Kamu di rumah sendiri gapapa kan?

_1 minute ago. Like. Comment._

**Kurumi Rokudo36** : yaudah. Jangan lama lama ya pap..

_47 second ago. Like. Comment._

**Mukuro Rokudo69** : kufufufu..iya :*

_35 second ago. Like. Comment._

Setelah melihat balasan sang ayah, Kurumi hanya tersenyum lembut lalu mematikan laptopnya. Ia menaruh makanannya di meja lalu tiduran di sofa. "hari ini aku kangen banget sama papap.. tumben.." gumam Kurumi sambil memeluk bantal. Lalu iapun terlelap.

.

Sore hari saat Kurumi masih tidur, teman temannya masuk ke rumah Kurumi dengan perlahan. Ada Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Hibari, Giotto, Reborn, bahkan Alaude. sampai di ruang tv, mereka melihat Kurumi sedang tertidur dengan air mata di sudut matanya. Kurumi mengigau, "tou-san...". Alaude menghapus air matanya.

Dengan perlahan, Alaude menggoyangkan tubuh Kurumi. "Kurumi.. bangun." Kata Alaude. Kurumi perlahan membuka matanya dan mendapati teman temannya di depannya. "HIII~! Mi-minna, kenapa ada di sini?," kata Kurumi kaget. "kita mau ngasih ini.." kata Tsuna sambil nyodorin kue ulang tahun. "_otanjoubi omedetou, Kurumi-chaan_~!," teriak teman temannya bersamaan. Kurumi tersenyum senang. "_arigatou minna_. Apakah kalian melihat _tou-san_?," tanya Kurumi. "kami juga belum melihat Mukuro hari ini.." kata Tsuna sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

.

_Tiba-tiba.._

.

_Hawa tidak enak muncul di ruang tv.._

.

_Bau semangka yang khas, dengan beberapa bau nanas yang menggoda(?)_

.

_Ini dia... Siluman semangka campur nanas kita..._

.

_DAEMON SI MELON-HEAD MESUM PEDO!_

.

.

"Nufufufu..author-_chan _belum pernah saya _**sodomi **_ya?," nyengir mesum sambil nodong author pake sumpit. Author pun menghilang.

.

Okeh kita lanjut..

.

"HIII~~! " teriak Kurumi kaget. Yaiyalah wong Daemon muncul di belakang Kurumi. Alaude yang melihat pacarnya di gangguin si kepala buah langsung bertindak. Ia menarik Daemon ke kursi terdekat, lalu di borgol lah kaki dan tangan si melon-head. "Nufufufu.. lepaskan aku, Skylark-kun," ancam Daemon. Alaude hanya menyeringai jahat. "ini akibatnya karena sering muncul di belakang pacar gue." Jawab Alaude ketus sambil melototin Daemon.

"om, katanya papap di rumah om. Kok om di sini?," tanya Kurumi sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, membuat Daemon nusblit, dan teman temannya memerah. _'sial, wajahnya moe banget!_' batin para lelaki termasuk Alaude, Hibari dan Reborn.

"Nufufufu.. papamu itu lagi sibuk bikin bo –" kata kata Daemon terpotong karena ada sumpelan kaos kaki dora yang menahannya untuk berbicara lebih lanjut. Ternyata yang nyumpel Daemon adalah Nappo kita tercintah, Mukuro~ *author disodomi*

"Kufufufu.. dasar semangka gembel, hampir aja ketahuan.." kata Mukuro sambil melototin Daemon. Kurumi yang melihat ayahnya pun langsung menyikut wajah ayahnya yang po – err pedo. "kemana aja sih pap?! Baru pulang?," teriak Kurumi sambil mencibir. Mukuro hanya tersenyum lembut. "_Tanjoubi omedetou, Musume_.." kata Mukuro sambil memeluk anak kesayangannya itu. Kurumi pun mengeluarkan air mata lalu memendamkan kepalanya di dada ayahnya. "_tou-san baka_!," gumam Kurumi. Mukuro hanya tertawa kecil.

"ini hadiah dari papap.. buka ya.." kata Mukuro sambil menyodorkan kotak berukuran sedang berwarna biru dengan pita putih. Kurumi membuka kotak itu dan mendapati dua boneka dan sepucuk surat. Boneka yang satu berbentuk nanas dengan tulisan '_Papa_' di tengahnya, dan yang satu lagi boneka berbentuk hati dengan tulisan _'sayang Kurumi_'.Kurumi memeluk bonekanya dengan air mata mengalir deras di pipinya. Dibukanya surat tersebut yang berisi :

_Dear Kurumi-chan_

_Otanjoubi omedetou, Musume. Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, semakin moe. Papa tau semejak kamu lahir, kamu adalah malaikat kesayangan papa. Papa selalu berdoa agar kamu selamanya kecil agar kau gak ninggalin papa. Tapi papa tau kalau suatu saat nanti kamu dewasa dan akan ninggalin papa. Papa hanya ingin kamu bahagia. Papa senang Kurumi anak papa..._

_Papa sayang Kurumi._

_From : Papa_

Kurumi setelah membaca surat tersebut langsung memeluk ayahnya. "Tou-san.. Kurumi sayang sama Tou-san!," kata Kurumi disela sela tangisannya. Mukuro hanya membelai kepala Kurumi lembut. "papa juga sayang Kurumi.." kata Mukuro sambil mengecup kening Kurumi. Teman teman Kurumi hanya tersenyum bahagia.

Setelah itu, Kurumi dan teman temannya makan makan. Kurumi yang memasak. Di meja makan, Kurumi terlihat senang sekali.

"sekarang Kurumi semakin deket dengan Mukuro ya?.." kata Tsuna sambil tersenyum ke arah Kurumi. Wajah Kurumi merona dengan imutnya.

"Kufufufu...kalo gitu, papa boleh mandi bareng sama kamu lagi dong kayak waktu kamu masih kecil.." kata Mukuro dengan cengiran mesum membuat Kurumi terbelalak dan menatap ayahnya kesal.

"aku tidak pernah mandi dengan ayah waktu aku masih kecil," protes Kurumi sambil mencibir. Mukuro hanya tersenyum jail..

"benarkah? Dulu kamu kan sering minta mandi bareng.. malahan sampe buka buka baju tou-san..lalu ada juga saat kamu menci –" ucapan Mukuro terpotong saat Kurumi menyumpel mulutnya dengan _tissue_ satu box

.

"U-URUSAI, AHOU NO FRUIT-HEAD!"

.

.

_The end.._

Gimana? Gaje? Garing? Humornya kurang banyak ya? Gomen.. Chii bikin fic ini malem malem jadi otaknya agak konslet (banget). Harap RnR nya~ ^W^/)


End file.
